Ministry of the Interior (Dorvik)
The Ministry of the Interior (Dundorfian: Ministerium des Innern) sometimes known as the Ministry of Internal Affairs (Dundorfian: Ministerium für innere Angelegenheiten)) is the interior ministry of the Dorvish state. It is headed by the Minister of the Interior, a member of the Council of Ministers who is appointed by the President of the Dorvish Republic and approved by the State Council. The modern Dorvish Ministry of the Interior has its roots in the 2000 referendum which created the Free Republic of Dorvik and traces its linage all the way back to the mid-18th century when the Ministry of the Interior was first created. The Ministry of the Interior is charged with managing the Dorvish Police, the State Customs Administration, the State Civil Service Administration and a majority of the government-related services such as licensing, organization and administrative structure as well as civil defense procedures. The Ministry of the Interior is one of the largest ministries in Dorvik next to the Ministry of War. The Dorvish Ministry of the Interior previously handled the Dorvish Internal Troops, the Federal Customs Administration (which became the State Customs Administration and the Dorvish Federal Police before they were all reformed underneath Bonifaz Voll. Historically the Ministry of the Interior has always controlled the Dorvish police forces, at different times they varied in centralized and decentralized control but nevertheless have remained in almost total control of them. While the Ministry of the Interior has controlled the Dorvish Police the recent creation of the State Criminal Police cooperates with the Dorvish Police but is underneath the banner of the Ministry of Justice as the primary investigative service of the Dorvish nation. History In early 2000, when the Free Republik of Dorvik was first established, the Dorvish Ministry of Internal Affairs and Administration was established in the opening months of the government, successor to the Imperial Ministry of Internal Affairs and Administration in the Kingdom of Dorvik. However, the Ministry of Internal Affairs was never really targeted as a primary ministry and was left to fend for itself. The ministry was typically highly funded throughout it's history which led to numerous problems regarding the reliability of the ministry. Since it's creation it was first decided that it would handle the national police of Dorvik, it wasn't until the Communist Party of Dorvik reformed and organized the Interior Ministry in June 3083, it again was recently reorganized and reformed. The reformation of the ministry underneath the communists was massive, the ministry reformed this time to include newly founded units such as the Dorvish border troops, the Dorvish Coast Guard and the Dorvish Internal Troops. These branches fell under the sole command of the Minister of Internal Affairs, issue came however to the jurisdiction of the Dorvish National Police. The disagrerement took place between the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the Ministry of Justice, the CPD worked out a compromise however that the Minister of Justice and the Minister of Internal Affairs agreed to share joint leadership of the Dorvish National Police. Under the Dorvish People's Party, a fascist party which arose and created the Dorvish Reich, the Ministry of Internal Affairs expanded due to the requirement for protection and peacekeeping actions caused by the collapse of the Communist Party of Dorvik and the subsequent Red Civil War. The Ministry at this time became a brutal tool of the DPP and the Minister of Internal Affairs became Chief of Dorvish Police which made the Minister all but responsible for all Police operations and could carry them out without any approval from the leadership of the nation. The Ministry was effectively staffed with ideological political reliable members of the DPP. After the collapse of the DPP everything that had been set down was reversed and the Minister of Internal Affairs no longer had the title of Chief of Dorvish Police. The ministry faced its worst crisis when Horst Mumbach, a leading member of the Dorvish Republicans was found dead in him home. At the time many political groups including United Dorvik and members of the Dorvish Conservative Party called for the creation of a domestic protection service. Minister of Affairs at the time, General of the Internal Troops Sigmund Kerner created the State Security Service to provide protection to all high ranking political figures and sources from inside the Ministry state that it will also take under its policy the new role of domestic intelligence and security. With the Federal Administration Act of 3388 the Ministry lost some of it's power. The Dorvish Security Service became the Federal Security Service and became an independent government agency under it's own auspices and took with it the newly reformed Federal Border Guard Service. The Ministry quickly responded by re-organizing itself and increasing the size of the Dorvish Federal Police and re-organized the Federal Customs Administration to double it's size. Deputy Minister of Internal Troops, Diethelm Kauffmann announced that the Internal Troops would become a military service and would have expanded capabilities and powers under the Law on the Dorvish Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Though the ministry lost a medium sized portion of its budget to the FSD, they retained a large portion of power domestically with an increased police force. The ministry was the first to adopt the Standards of Ministry Organization (Dorvish: Normen des Ministeriums Organization) announced by Khariton Zolnerowich found within the Federal Administration Act of 3388. Underneath an agreement with State Secretary of Justice Hannes Osterhold the Ministry of the Interior and the Ministry of Justice once again agreed for joint control over the State Criminal Police, the primary investigative agency of the Dorvish state. Overview Main offices *Main Office of the Minister of the Interior (CST: State Secretary | PT: State Secretary for the Interior) *Office of Government Administration (CST: State Secretary | PT: General-Plenipotentiary for State Administration) Offices *Office of General Services (CST: Ministerial Director) *Office of Licensing (CST: Ministerial Director) *Office of Population Information and Research (CST: Ministerial Director) *Office of Civil Defense (CST: Ministerial Director) *Office of Emergency Management (CST: Ministerial Director) *Office of International Internal Affairs Cooperation (CST: Ministerial Director) *Office of Immigration and Citizenship (CST: Ministerial Director) *Central Office (CST: Ministerial Director) Agencies/Services/Administrations *Dorvish Police (CST: State Secretary | PT: Chief of Dorvish Police) *State Criminal Police (CST: State Secretary, 1st Class | PT: State Criminal Director) *State Customs Administration (CST: General-Director | PT: Chief Inspector) *State Administration Service (CST: General-Director | PT: General-Director) Awards The Dorvish Ministry of the Interior has awarded several awards throughout its history since its inception, these awards are granted by the Minister of the Interior. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik Category:Ministry of the Interior (Dorvik)